Things Change
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Elena gives in to her feelings at the frat party that her and Damon go to. This is a story about her and Stefan talking about it and a flashback to her and Damon at the party (4x04). If you like sexy, emotional, sad (for Stefan), and deep moments in a story, it would behoove you to read this story. Please review! I don't own the characters or TVD.


**I didn't do a lot of editing or revising because I have chemistry homework and a long list of other things to do, so I'm sorry about any mistakes. This is based on the synopsis for 4x06, where Elena tells Stefan a personal confession and a flashback to my interpretation of what might happen in 4x04. Please enjoy and review.**

"I need to talk to you." Stefan is sitting on his bed facing away from me as I walk in timidly. He had already found out about Damon and I up at Whitmore College, but stormed out before I had the chance to talk to him, but who blames him. I hurt him and I regret hurting him that way, but in a way I realize that I have been a coward for too long. "Believe me when I say I love you, Stefan, but something changed for me."

"I changed for you, Elena. I would still be the ripper without you."

"Stefan, please. Understand that I needed you for a long time. You were stable and awesome and comforting, but…something happened."

"Admit it! You don't know how to let him go. I know you know that I am good for you, but the thing is, you know how to live without me. No matter how in love you are with me, you can't stop thinking about him. He is your drug," Stefan's voice goes quiet, "And you're addicted."

I think back to the other night at the frat party;

"_How are you feeling?" Damon asks me while we dance to the music. The first time I tried to feed, Damon had to pull me away, but I eventually got the hang of it. I lean in close to his ear so he can feel my breath on his ear and neck._

"_I want more." _

"_There is a nice juicy red head in the zombie costume in the corner." _

_I smirk, realizing that I don't want the juicy red head. I take a deep breath push up against his body. His hands slide up and down my back, but are careful not to go too far down. I tilt my head to the side and bare my fangs before sinking them into his flesh. His blood is sweet on my tongue, probably the richest of the night. I can taste the slight alcohol content, but mostly it is just him. He allows his hands to grab my ass, for leverage. I dig deeper right before holding up my wrist to his mouth. He doesn't hesitate to drink. I can hear his throat take in my blood while I take his. It is an intimate exchange that ends too soon. _

_The song changes to some techno dance song and I immediately pull Damon towards the center of the room to dance. Blood dribbles down our chins and stains our clothing, but it doesn't matter because at least fifty other people have fake blood on their costumes. Our bodies move in perfect unison. He is a smoking hot dancer. I find my mind wandering to places that I shouldn't go. I chose Stefan._

_My heart drops when that statement enters my mind. 'I chose Stefan.' I feel regret, but my mind tells me otherwise, but I can't convince my heart that I made the right choice._

_I meet his gaze and see something that I hadn't ever focused on before. His eyes are a light blue. They almost elude life and light in a world that currently is so dark. And it isn't because his eyes are light that I recognize this, but because he is the life I want to have._

"_What's wrong?" Damon mutters, noticing the puzzled look on my face._

"_I made a mistake!" I whisper, but say it again louder and slower, "I screwed up."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_I nearly growl at him, pushing him aside, trying to make it out of the flashing lights of the frat house. The cool breeze whips my hair around as I hurry down the street to a quieter one. I turn around and face Damon, who followed me, underneath a flickering street lamp._

"_What's happening to me?" I ask, already knowing the answer._

"_You know exactly what's happening, you just don't know how to react."_

_I kick a pebble around with my feet, but freeze for a moment before looking up straight at him._

"_Yes. Yes I do." I don't hesitate to take his face in my hands and kiss him. He hoists me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. I growl slightly, biting his lip a little before we collapse onto the ground. I hear the rumbling of a car, so I grab his arm and run as fast as I can into the forest. It is dark, but his eyes glow with the stars in the sky. I lick the blood off of his face and tear off his costume with the utmost strength allowing my hands to graze his chest. _

_In the moments to follow, I realize that this was the thing I had been craving the most._

"Stefan," I start, but stop when I realize that there isn't a lie that came from his mouth.

"I know you are trying to find words that might help you reason with me, but truth is, you have none. The difference between your love for him and your love for me is a fine line that comes down to one simple, yet so complex question. Who is _it_ for you?"

I nod my head, acknowledging his words.

"The truth is…I needed you as a human. I was dependent on you; my emotional and physical states were upheld by you, but I'm a vampire. Things have changed. I chose you because you were closer to humanity, but now the circumstances could not be more different. And I'm sorry….I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, ever, but I need to take care of myself and make the decision that I will have to live with forever. I see _him _in my forever."

Stefan nods and I can see tears run down his cheeks. "I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you and I'll always love what we had, but you'll be ok. You're going to be great, without me."

He slowly walks over and kisses my forehead before heading out the door.

**I know that this was kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
